


"Princess, I have a migrane."

by trueluvin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueluvin/pseuds/trueluvin
Summary: in which Niall wakes you up because he has a migrane.





	

**Author's Note:**

> also from my old tumblr i don't use anymore.

It’s the middle of the night when you hear someone calling you. “Y/N, _princess_.”

You choose to ignore it, sleep calling your name. You haven’t been able to get much sleep due to how busy you’ve been.

“ **Princess, I have a migraine**.” You open your eyes and see Niall sitting up in bed, rubbing his temple.

This immediately wakes you up. “I have something that could help.” You tell him, getting out of bed and making your way downstairs.

You head straight for the kitchen to find the recipe you found online that works for migraines.

You pull out organic apple cider vinegar and some honey. One table spoon of the vinegar and one tablespoon of honey.

It actually works as you have tried it yourself a few times. After you mixed the two together in a glass, you head back to your shared room with Niall.

“I brought you some vinegar and honey.” You spoke quietly, not wanting to hurt his head any further by talking too loud.

You can see him still sitting up in bed due to the moonlight in the bedroom.

“This is goin’ to taste disgustin’.”

“I know baby, but it’ll help. After you drink it, we can have cuddles okay?”

He gently takes the glass from my hand and groans. “Do I have to princess?”

“It’ll make you feel better.”

He doesn’t say anything before gulping it down as quickly as possible. “Ew.”

You take the glass from his hand and set it on the nightstand beside him.

You crawl back into bed and let him lie his head on your chest, immediately running your fingers through his hair, trying to coax him to sleep.

“G'night princess.”

“Night handsome.”


End file.
